


The Promise

by Schoggii



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoggii/pseuds/Schoggii
Summary: A mission goes horribly wrong and the live of everyone at the SGC changes - Will there be hope? AU set after Season 7.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I will not lie, the first chapters may seem a bit confusing because I like to explain things later. So don't give up, keep reading!
> 
> The story was originally written in german, because I'm Swiss :P This is the first time i tried to upload it in english - so please go gentle on me. I'ill try my best! So here we go...

**Intro**

_She breathed a sigh of relief. All around her seemed no longer to be important at this point. This exact moment, was the most beautiful and at the same time the most sad one she ever had._

_She could feel the happiness in her hands._

_She felt the first tears pounding down her cheeks._

_A smile flashed across her lips. The salty taste of a tear stayed in it. She felt her heart beating with love and at the same time with grief. Now everything would be different._

_Her life would change from now on. Was she ready for something like this? How could she?_

_She would make it, she had to._

_She had given herself a promise and she would do anything to keep it._

 

**Chapter 1 - Feeling**

**15 December 2010 - Present**

 

The Iris closed behind the three SG-1 members in his well-known hiss. Sam put on a smile as she walked down the stone steps in front of the Stargate. The pictures of the MALP hadn't lied. It was quiet and the weather was exceptionally good. She looked into the distance to make a brief check-up. No village was to be seen and neither were some power-hungry Goa'uld. She let the grip around her P-90 loosen up a bit and marched towards Daniel and Teal'c, who'd already had gone a few steps ahead.

"Well guys, I'd say we march three Miles south, then we split up and see if there's something to be found, as said, pure reconnaissance mission."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded in agreement as Sam took place in front of them as they started walking. They walked silently side by side, each in their thoughts but at the same time vigilant. The leaves of the trees were already near their end and offered a colorful spectacle. The majestic mountains already had a white snow cap, and if you looked more closely you could even see the wind whirling up the snow. Daniel had to smile at the sight. It reminded him of the time when he and his grandfather strolled through the woods of Michigan. It always had a calming effect on him.

It was a good distraction to the lousy weather that was happening in Colorado and the warming sunbath sparkled a short smile on his lips. Daniel glanced at Sam, who'd already gone a bit further down the road. For the last few days, she'd been pretty quiet, but who could take offense? This days never weren't good ones and Daniel hoped they would bring them over as fast as possible.

They walked on for a while as the forest, which had previously looked harmless and quite, grew tighter. The more they walked, the more quiet it became. Daniel stopped after a while and adjusted his glasses. "It's so quiet here." He said dryly as he glanced at Sam, who now stood a little further ahead near a thick tree trunk.

He watched his good friend as she watched the area carefully and then turned her gaze towards him. "Almost too quiet, stay watchful." Sam said with a quiet tone as she straightened her cap and then continued on walking.

Teal'c, who walked behind Daniel and Sam, had been quite, but now also expressed the unusual silence. "I do not like this."

Samantha stopped for a moment and looked at her faithful friend who came standing next to her. "Let's go on about 2 miles further and if we don't find anything interesting, we'll go back." Sam tried to suppress the uncertainty in her voice as she turned her gaze through the dense leaves of the trees. She could hardly see the sky from here. It had something crushing. The country, which had previously been so incredibly beautiful, had disappeared, and she wondered if there would be anything alive besides them. That the birds were no longer chattering, made an uneasy feeling rise in her. But she tried to push it aside and just concentrate on her task. They had a job to do and as soon as they would be certain that nothing interesting would past their ways, they could head home.

Another hour passed or so, as the three members of SG-1 marched now across a stone floor through a narrow valley. When the dense forests finally disappeared, they came to a small hill. The landscape stretched over miles and the high mountains they'd seen before, were now all over on the horizon. In front of them stretched a vast field but apart from a few trees and some rivers - it had nothing to offer.

After they'd looked around and found no sign of life or of a city, Sam called back the troop.

"I don't think we'll find anything interesting here. The soil samples are probably the only thing we can take home with us today." She looked at Daniel and she could tell that he was disappointed. Of course she'd hoped that they would find something exciting here, but unfortunately they couldn't always be lucky.

“Colonel, I may have found something of interest.” It came suddenly from Teal’c who was now pointing to the left, down a small hill.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she followed his hand. “What is that?”

The Jaffa continued to look closely down the hill before he turned to face the Colonel. “It looks like an Alkesh to me.”

“That’s odd, let’s go down there and have a look. Stay alert.” Sam added as she looked briefly to Daniel before starting to walk down the small hill.

They soon made their way down and now stood in front of the Goa’uld Glider. “It looks broken and abandoned.” Daniel said as he now stopped in front of one of the damaged wings, watching over the whole Aleksh.

“It looks like it has been here for a while, it’s starting to get rusty.” Sam added as she walked around it.

“We should be careful Colonel, maybe a Jaffa is till around here, since no one is in the Alkesh.” Teal'c added in his so always calm voice.

“Well I don’t want to stay around here to find out. Let’s get back to the gate.” Sam now said as she tightened her hands closer around her P90.”

Both of the men agreed and as they now continued to march back to the gate, Sam walked beside Daniel who was as alert as she was. Always checking the surrounding.

"Next time we'll find something that will cheer you up, Daniel." She added with an encouraging smile.

"Looks really like an extinct planet, well, it was worth a try, better deadly silence than some bad guys ... and thank you Sam." He smiled slightly as he took a sip from his water bottle.

The planet really seemed to be nothing special apart from the abandoned Alkesh and Daniel hoped they would have more luck the next time. "Any plans for tonight?" he then added.

Sam shook her head as the group now started walking back through the woods. "No plans, come over, I can cook something." Teal'c, are you coming too?"

The Jaffa warrior turned his gaze towards her. "Thank you very much for the invitation, but I'll go back to Chu'lak tonight, I'll will be pleased to join you the next time."

Sam nodded and gave him a smile. She'd forgotten that Teal'c would go back to Chu'lak for a whole week. Damn it! She needed to concentrate more. The days around this time of year weren't easy for anyone, but she shouldn't be too distracted. She had to try to concentrate and just listen when someone told her something - not that easy.

She just had too much to worry about right now.

"Pizza, you could make pizza." Daniel said, dragging Sam back to reality.

She couldn't resist a faint grin. "Not pizza again, we've had it last time, I want to try something different, how sounds Chilli con Carne?"

"Sounds good to me Sam." Daniel nodded in agreement as they made their way back to the gate. An hour later and without any encounter of a Jaffa, Daniel had now pushed in the last symbol into the DHD and the Stargate filled up with life.

"I will bring the Cake." It suddenly came out of nowhere and Sam had to laugh again at Daniel’s comment. "Cake sounds great!" Sam added with a nod as she turned in his direction and followed him and Teal’c up the stairs towards the shimmering blue light.

But before Sam went through, she stop and turned around. Suddenly something ran ice-cold over her back. She could've sworn to feel something...something familiar. Carefully she led her eyes slide once more over the Valley before she shook her head and finally stepped through the gate.

 

* * *

 

"Colonel, welcome back, did you have any problems on the planet?" Landry's voice came out of the speaker, and Sam looked puzzled at the window she knew so well. There was still a strange feeling seeing Hank behind it. It had been exactly two year since General Hammond had retired. She liked Landry, he did a good job and in the meantime everyone had got used to him. Still, she missed the familiar face she'd greeted over the past 11 years.

"Problems Sir?" She looked questioningly in the direction of the general.

"You're 8 hours overdue Colonel." It sounded again from the speakers.

"Eight hours, Sir? But we've dialed up the gate exactly at 1500 as planned." Daniel turned at Sam, who once again glanced at her watch and then shrugged. It was extremely weird and Sam knew there would be some test for her to do, but she would think about it later.

“We tried to contact you - but there was no response, we where just about to send SG-6 through the gate to search for you.”

There had to be an explanation for this. Possibly a solar eruption that had affected their traveling from the planet. - nothing she couldn't figure out and nothing that she didn't see before. "Sir I think I know what the problem is, possibly there was a solar eruption when we passed through the gate. I will look into it as soon as possible."

"Well, Colonel, don't let me keep you from doing so, briefing in an hour."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam nodded and followed Daniel and Teal'c out of the gateroom. Once she arrived into the locker room, she waited until Daniel and Teal'c had finished showering and then stept into the shower as well.

The first jet of water felt cold at first. But when the water temperature rose, she breathed out calmly. She could feel her tense muscles relax, and a sense of calm came over her. Every time she went through the gate, she knew she was taking a risk, but then, every time - hope came. What if they might find him?

The closer the day came, the worse it became. It would soon be four years. Four years without Jack. Even if she told herself that she'd never see him again, she couldn't stop hoping. The warm water felt pleasant on her skin. The planet from before had been quite strange. She couldn't' exactly say what it was that made her shiver, but somehow she didn't feel good about it. Perhaps it was only because she'd become much more vigilant in the last few years. In the past something like this wouldn't had bothered her. She always knew that no matter what happened, she could rely on Jack. It gave her security to feel his presence on a mission. Knowing that he was only a few steps behind her. That he would take control if something went wrong. That he would always watch her six.

Not that she couldn't defend herself. She had been the leader of SG1 for four years now. At first it had been a great challenge and she'd taken several months to get used to it. Even today, she often wondered, if it might have been a mistake to take the position as leader of SG1. She was a good soldier, she knew that she had the confidence and support of her two friends and the whole SGC. But somehow it felt wrong. It should of been his place. No one was as good as Jack O'Neill, not even her.

Sighing, she turned the water off and covered herself up with a towel before she stepped outside. She froze as she saw her locker opened. She had closed it - hadn’t she? With a frown on her forehead she walked towards it and stopped in front of it. Her eyes wandering questionably around the room. There it was again - that odd feeling of beeing watched.

“I’m going crazy…” She mumbled as she shook her head.

After getting dressed, she needed to go over to Janet, who was to be found as usual in the infirmary. Her best friend sat at her desk and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Hey Sam, everything went well i guess?" Asked the brunette, who always had a hearty smile on her lips.

Sam smiled and sat on the infirmary bed as usual. Janet stood up and came to stop in front of her. Starting to make the routine tests after a mission.

"Yes, nothing special, it was short trip, no village or sign of live." She said shrugging as she then continued. "Not that I'm complaining, this time my report will be much shorter than the last one, I'll have to go over to General Landry and then I will had home. I invited Daniel for dinner. He said you didn't have any plans for tonight so..."

Janet gently touched Sam's throat and then continued with her checkups. She knew Sam didn't want to be alone today and she would do everything in her power to be as close to her as possible. "That sounds great, should I bring something?" A bottle of wine, perhaps? "

Sam returned her grin. She could need a good bottle of wine and it would certainly not be wrong this evening. "That would be great, come over at 7pm.."

"Perfect, you're also good to go, everything is fine." Janet smiled happy and Sam stood up.

"Great. See you later." She added and then left the infirmary.

The meeting with General Landry had also been quick, since they've had not much to report about PX379. She told Landry she would give him a quick report about the time change that occurred first thing in the morning.

After she had'd said goodbye to Teal'c, who she wouldn't see again for one weeks, she now went to the elevator.

She waited impatiently for the doors to open as Major Swan stepped beside her.

"Colonel Warren, I'm sorry if I holding you up, but we're currently checking the Naquadah Mine on PX- 34832 and I thought you would be interested in joining us tomorrow, we'd like to have you with us."

Sam looked at the man and a shiver run through her body. She knew this planet too good, and the thought made her stop breathing. She had sworn never would she put foot on it, but she knew that sooner or later she'd to face her fears. The Major probably didn't even know what had happened on this planet and probably just wanted her expertise on the Naqaudah. But for Sam, this trip would be far more than just a few simple samples. She looked at the soldier and just decided to listen to her gut feeling and then nodded at him.

"That sounds good, I'd like to accompany you, is General Landry informed?"

"Great news Ma'm, I asked General Landry this morning whether it would be okay for you to accompany us, he didn't mind. We will meet at 0730."

"Okay, thank you Major, then we'll meet tomorrow, I wish you a nice evening."

She smiled at the man once more and then stepped into the elevator.

Was she really ready for it?

* * *

Samantha smiled and looked at her watch. She still had a good hour before Daniel and Janet would arrive. She breathed a sigh of relief - she needed a break after her cooking session. She was amazed at how good she became in the past few years. So she decided to just relax on the couch and do nothing for a change. She'd earned it.

The wood in the fireplace crackled and she could feel the radiant warmth on her skin. This was exactly what she needed. She was feeling cold all day and just couldn't shake away the odd feeling of being watched. Looking at the flames now, calmed her somehow. Sam thought about the last mission she'd had with Jack. She would never be able to banish this day from her mind.

It had been a very special day...

 

_Flashback - 4 Years ago._

"Well, if Daniel leaves today with that red-haired women, I'll drag him myself back to the Gate!" Jack tried to look serious but couldn't do so as Sam grinned at him. Daniel was extensively dancing with a Makiri and seemed to enjoying himself pretty much. Jack looked around and saw everyone dancing and chatting. The party was in full swing.

"I wouldn't mind to dance either." Sam looked at Jack smiling and took another large sip of the green drink. She had never drunk anything so delicious. She wondered what the Makiri people were putting in it. She definitely felt a bit drunk, even if the oldest of the village had assured them, that no such thing would be in it. She liked the people here, even though O'Neill had reacted rather skeptically at first.

When they had passed the Stargate several hours earlier, a small group of villagers had already welcomed them by the gate. The people had been dressed simple and the first thing Jack had said, had made Sam smile.

"Well, that's what I call a nice reception committee. I hope they brought cake?! "

Tunami, the villages elder had personally invited the four SG1 Members to their village. Daniel of course, had quickly got into conversation with the older man, while Teal'c and O'Neill were watching the people running around them cheerfully. The planet they were on was called Onnah and none of the villagers had ever heard or seen the Goa'uld. This was probably the deciding factor to convince O'Neill to trust the people here and follow them. The village consisted of small mud huts and tents, and on arrival, more and more people came to the free fireplace that was settled in the middle of the community.

Two women, who later turned out to be the daughters of the villages leader, had put a necklace of small stones around their necks, and invited them to their feast.

The festival, was called Hatesh and was celebrated every 2 years. The village leaders had explained to them that this feast would be a celebration of different ethnic groups that lived near by, and that they were the first visitors that could take part to the ceremony. They could stay and watch as the people from different places all got together to do some special rituals. Daniel had emphasized that this was a great honor and that they couldn’t refuse the invitation.

So they had been here for several hours now and enjoyed themselves for a change. Even Sam had once decided to push her work a little to the side and relax. She'd still have enough time tomorrow to see everything and take some soil samples.

"Then go, I'm sure Teal'c would love to dance with you."

It suddenly came from Jack, who was still standing next to Sam and Teal'c. He now seemed much more relaxed than just a few hours before. Samantha knew it was not easy for him to trust Daniel blindly here. But the people here seemed to be harmless, which he had surely recognized by now.

The Jaffa warrior raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled at Jack. "Dancing is not one of my strengths, O'Neill."

Sam had to grin at his serious pitch. Of course she'd have liked to danced with Teal'c, but she couldn't imagine him dancing around. He was Teal'c and Teal'c was not a dancer. She'd to concentrate to not start laughing at the thought of him moving his hips at the rhythm of the music.

"It's okay Teal'c I'd never expect you to do so, I'm going to sleep anyway, it was a long day. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

Jack bit his lower lip. He actually wanted to offer her a dance. He didn't know if it was because of the strange drink, but he felt more attracted to Sam than usual. He couldn't leave her gaze, even if he tried hard not to do so. He felt the great wish to touch her. Yes, he definitely wanted to feel her closer to him. Shaking his head, he drank another sip and then nodded in her direction. It was out of the question to offer his 2IC to dance with him, or was it not?

Jack shook his head. Not going there...

"Night Carter, se yah tomorrow."

As usual his professional tone took over. He would have liked to slap himself for it, especially when he had briefly noticed her disappointed eyes. But it was already too late because Sam had stood up and then disappeared into the crowd. He watched her leave wished he would have stopped her.

Jack turned his gaze and his attention fell back to Daniel.

"I knew it Teal'c, since the woman had put her necklace on him, he just couldn't take his eyes off her."

The Jaffa warrior raised an eyebrow. "I think sometimes you should just take what you long for."

Jack turned abruptly to and looked at him in astonishment. Since when had his friend become like this? He'd never heard him say anything like this before. It was weird but after a few seconds he had to smile and tapped the larger man on the shoulder.

"If that only would be so simple T..." He said with a slight sigh as he continued to watch Daniel and the young woman.

Sometimes he really could be jealous of him. He was able to do what he wanted, to dance with a woman he liked, without having to think about any consequences.

The woman with whom Jack wanted to dance was gone and he stood there just wishing.

* * *

When Sam opened her eyes the next morning, she had to close them shut again. Her head hurt and she felt as if she had been hit by a car.

But ... stop.

She squinted again.

This wasn't the color of her tent. She'd packed the dark brown one, not the grey one. Had she gone into the wrong one yesterday? It had been dark, but she could still distinguish between the two colors. Slowly she turned her head to the side, as suddenly her breath stopped. Brown - grey hair and an all too familiar face was right next to hers.

No.

Sam's heart began to bounce in her chest, and she drew out a sharp breath trying not to move, even if she'd like to scream. Beside her lay a sleeping Jack who didn't know what was happening.

Sam took another sharp look at him. She had to keep quiet because there had to be a logical explanation for this. It wouldn't be the first time they shared a tent together. This was often the case on their missions. Maybe she was still dreaming?

After she had silently patterned each of his facial features for a few seconds, she slowly drove her eyes down.

Okay ... no T-shirt, maybe he had pulled it off to sleep, after all, it was very warm on the planet. Sam bit her lower lip as she slid her gaze further down.

Her heart made a jump and reflexively she put her hands on her mouth trying not to let out scream. What did you do!?

Sam did not trust her eyes. Beside her lay a sleeping Colonel, and he was naked.

Naked!

Sam looked down at her sleeping bag and ... no ... that couldn't be, she was naked too! What was going on? They were definitely in his tent. But what did she do here? And naked? What happened yesterday? The last thing she could remember, was that she went to her tent and straight to sleep. She was dressed then, but why was she suddenly naked?

Panic rose in her, as her thoughts began to overpower her. She had to get out of here and get out quickly, before he woke up and had a heart attack. As quietly as possible, she crawled with the sleeping bag around her to the entrance. Softly, she opened the zipper and dared a quick glance outside. There was no one to see and she hoped that Daniel and Teal'c would still be asleep.

Did they notice anything? And if so, what would they say? A thought with which she could deal later she decided. Now was not the time, she needed to get the hell out! Samantha didn't want to imagine what the Colonel would say to this little incident. Her career would be destroyed in seconds - just like her relationship with the Colonel.

She gathered her whole courage and then ran quickly towards her tent without looking back. With each step, she prayed that Daniel and Teal'c were nowhere around. What would she say if they suddenly came to stop next to her?

_"Oh hey ... you're awake too, beautiful morning isn't it?."_

Sam took a quick breath before she slowly opened her tent. Relief took over for a few seconds later as she found the tent empty. Quickly she crept in and closed the zipper behind her. Her heart was still racing in her chest and Sam could feel her whole body tremble. She had never felt so helpless an embarrassed. She didn't know what had happened and why she'd just woken up naked next to Jack.

No memory.

She let her eyes glide through the little tent. The clothes she had put on to sleep yesterday lay scattered throughout. After she had picked them all up, her eyes remained on a t-shirt that was not hers. She drew a sharp breath out and picked it up. No, definitely not her t-shirt. It was way too big, and when she smelled at it , she put it straight in her backpack.

After she instinctively took a few steps backwards she shook her head. What was going on? She felt panic rise once more in her gut. There was something terribly wrong here and the fact, that she couldn't remember a damn thing, made her head spin.

After Sam got dressed somehow, she stepped outside. The sun had just raise above the peak of the mountains and she had to close her eyes at the bright sunlight. The camp fire, which was not far from the tents, seemed to have recently gone out. As Sam walked in its direction with trembling legs, she noticed the empty tents of Daniel and Teal'c and she stopped for a moment.

Perhaps they'd seen something and then searched the distance? Still with a pulsating heart beat, Sam sat down on the small tree trunk next to the fireplace and ran a hand through her hair. Her thoughts were racing, and she saw the Colonel's still face before her eyes. His delicate soft lips and soft skin close to her face. She'd never been so close to him. She could breathe in his scent, and even if everything about that was wrong, she was sure that she would surely have enjoyed this moment in other circumstances.

But the moment was so unsuitable, throwing up thousands of questions that she almost lost it. They didn't do it, did they? No ... she would remember it, or maybe not? Why couldn't she remember a damn thing?

Sam sighed again, and covered her head with shaking hands. She didn't want to imagine what this action could cost them. Their career at the Air Force would be over and she would be court-martialed. And even though she didn't even know what had happened.

A sound made her jump, and a sleepy Colonel - now fortunately dressed - stepped out of the tent. "Carter ... already awake?" He asked with a yawn.

Sam glanced back at him, then turned her eyes back to the other side. She felt heat rising up inside her and she was sure she was blushing.

"Just woke up Sir." She didn't know what to do or say. Damn, she didn't even know if he knew what was going on. Secretly she hoped that he couldn't remember anything. She wasn't ready to face a conversation like that.

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" Jack asked yawning again, as he sat next to her on the tree trunk. Sam held his gaze for a second but lowered it as quickly as possible. She was sure that her face still had to be reddened with "shame" written all over her forehead.

"I don't know Sir, maybe they're still at the village?"

Jack shrugged, holding his head grimly. "Do you have such headaches too?" He asked shortly afterwards, looking at her inconspicuously.

Sam nodded, but still didn't look at him. She had to find out if he knew anything.

You .. uh .. have stayed long at the village yesterday Sir?" Her voice sounded low and she had to pull herself together, not to sound panicky or he would immediately realize something was wrong.

"No I went back an hour after you left. Teal'c offered to keep an eye on Daniel, and then I went to sleep. " The Colonel continued, still looking at her.

At last she took a short look in his direction and her eyes met for a moment. But when she noticed how he looked at her, she looked down somehow embarrassed.

He seemed normal though, perhaps a bit sleepy, but probably he knew as little as she did. Only he didn't know she'd been lying naked next to him a few minutes ago! Could she tell him? No! She could never do this to him. The whole thing would involve such consequences, that it would be better to remain silent for the time being.

Jack looked at Sam as she now looked her eyes into the extinct camp fire. Normally she was always in a good mood in the morning. Today she seemed extraordinarily tense. It almost seemed as if she were avoiding him for unexplained reasons. These headaches made him almost mad, maybe she acted strange because she experienced them too?

Was it so warm last night? He was a bit astonished to wake up naked . He often slept naked, but only at home in his bed. On a mission, he would never do anything like that, especially if he knew that Carter and his team were sleeping just a tent away. But still, he woke up naked this morning and it made him think. He had been feeling a bit weird last night when he had gone back to his tent. But he had fallen into his sleeping bag exhausted. He would remember if he had suddenly torn his clothes off in the middle of the night, would he?

His Shirt was still missing and he was glad he had brought a spare one with him. Where was it?

"Sir ...?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his Major somehow puzzled. Suddenly as though out of nowhere, he saw her face. It was so close to his, that he could have sworn feeling her breath on his skin. She had tightened her lips and came closer and closer towards him.

"Sir? Everything OK?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and when he opened them again, the pictures had disappeared.

"Umm ... yeah, Carter, you were saying?" He asked questioningly. What the hell hat that just been? Why had he seen these pictures in his head?

"Shouldn't we start looking for Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Uhm, yah of course. Let's pack up and then head to the village. "Jack dared a quick glance at Sam before he finally got up. Perhaps he had dreamed it last night? Wouldn't be the first time that Carter pop up in his head.

Both had packed up everything silently and had found Daniel and Teal'c in the Village. They had slept there on a bench, because Teal'c thought Daniel was too tired to make it back to the camp. After spending a few hours in the village and it's surroundings, they were now back at the SGC. Jack hadn't spoken to Sam more than necessary, somehow there was a certain tension between them that he couldn't explain. Something didn't seem normal. Carter had been very quiet in the morning and he didn't feel quite normal.

Jack saw this picture before his eyes in which his 2IC looked extremely sexy. He could swear, he'd really felt his fingers run through her hair. How her lips touched his. But that couldn't really have happened, right? But why did these images feel so real?

Jack decided not to think about it anymore, because otherwise his already hurting head would explode. A long shower would maybe do some good.

Sam had moved quickly unlike the Colonel out of the gate room and after a brief discussion with Hammond, she was now in her quarters. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the wall in front of her.

What had happened this morning?

It couldn't really have happened, did it? What if they had slept together? She might swear to remember a few details. His naked shoulder and her hand which she stroked timidly over it. Then she saw his dark brown eyes, looking at her with full of pleasure as he circled his fingers over her hard nipples. Abruptly, she shook her head to get rid of the unappropriated thoughts.

Had she really slept with Jack?

And if so, why couldn't she remember it? He didn't seem to know anything more than she did or did he? The thought of it almost made her loose it - aigain. Not that she hadn't ever imagined herself to wake up next to Jack and cuddle into his strong arms. But it was only a fantasy.

A forbidden one too. But what if had become reality?

What if they had made love in that tent?

She had to get out of here or she would go crazy. With quick steps she ran to the door, tore it open and marched toward the elevator.

When the doors finally opened in front of her - he stood there with a grin on his face.

 


End file.
